


save this dirty little damsel

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [16]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Community: femslash100, F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t cry, love,” she says, and knows that there is no going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save this dirty little damsel

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Delphine/Siobhan - kicked puppy.

Siobhan grabs Delphine’s chin between her index finger and thumb, pinching her skin harsh and tight.  After all these years of being a foster mother, some habits die hard.  “Did you really think you could trust them, you stupid, foolish girl?”

Delphine cries, not sobbing, not making a scene, just letting the tears roll down her cheeks, slow and defeated.  She tries to speak, but her words are garbled, and Siobhan does not release her grip.

“You put my girls in danger,” Siobhan hisses, face close to Delphine’s.  She misses being close to this pretty foolish young girl in a different way, between her legs, holding her with shaky, mistrusting arms.  Sometimes brief affairs are the most passionate.  “You put my _children_ , my Kira and Sarah, in danger.  _Stupid_ girl.”  She finally lets go.

Delphine rubs her reddened jaw, palms sweaty as she eases out the pain, and she looks down at the floor like a kicked puppy.  “I was stupid.  I was stupid, I’m sorry.”

Siobhan is a mother but she’s also a woman, a woman who wants but doesn’t want to see a lovely girl cry.  _How did I get involved in this_ , she thinks, gently cupping Delphine’s chin, making soft soothing noises.  _Be smart, Siobhan.  This girl is trouble._  

“Don’t cry, love,” she says, and knows that there is no going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Natalia Kills' "Problem"


End file.
